Reunited
by IonaPen
Summary: My version of what will happen when Booth and Bones meet again after a year apart
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bones, or any of its characters, they all belong to the creator of Bones, not me.**

**A/N Hey there, this is my first Bones fanfic, so I hop you enjoy it. Right now it's a one shot, but if I get enough reviews, I might continue it.**

**Reunited**

**Brenan's POV:**

10:53 am.

10:54

10:55

The clock above the coffee cart ticked constantly, reminding me painfully that Booth was late. Booth was never late. Where was he?

A thought that had haunted me all year came back once more. _He's dead, Brenan. He isn't coming to meet you at the coffee cart._

No. i couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. I had to be optimistic. Pessimism always resulted in the worst. I would be optimistic.

10:56

I forced my eyes away from the clock; it wasn't helping. The cell phone in my left pocket vibrated.

The screen read _ Angela_ so i double clicked the right hand button and read her message.

_**You back in DC yet sweetie? Hodgins and I in the airport. Drinks tonight?**_

Due to the fact i didn't know how to send a text message, I closed my phone and replaced it in my jacket pocket.

Looking around, I saw no one in uniform. Perhaps their plane was running late, I though. I bought a coffee to pass the time, and considered buying one for Booth; I knew his favourite. But i decided against it. _I'll buy him one when he gets here, _I thought.

I tried to imagine what Booth would look like. Would I even recognise him? Of course I would, but he ought to have changed somewhat in the three hundred and sixty five days that we'd been parted.

Would he recognise me? I pulled out my small make-up mirror from my bag. I had certainly changed. My skin had darkened, due to the almost constant sunshine, and my hair was now flowing freely down to my waist, catching the wind as I sat on the breezey bench.

I patted the bark circles that had formed under my eyes. I hadn't slept since leaving the islands, as the aeroplane had hit turbulance more than once on the long journey, making relaxation impossible.

But Booth would recognise me. I was sure of it. My bone structure hadn't altered, I still had prominant cheek bones, and small heart shaped lips. He would recognise me.

My year in the islands had been amazing, but as much as I'd enjoyed the education I had yearned for before leaving Washington DC, I couldn't help but regret the decision to leave, even if it was out done by the enjoyment I had experienced while away. In some ways, i was eternally grateful for the once in a lifetime opportunity i had been granted, due to my unbeatable expertise and general knowledge of ancient remains.

But in other ways, I wondered how life would have been if they'd never offered me the position. I would have, undoubtedly, been upset at my failure to achieve such a great role, but would I have faired happier in the end?

I had been fairly content in the last year. I was kept busy with my constant work. But when I was on my own, without a class of eager students to lecture on the upkeep of ancient human remains, I had fallen apart. I had yearned for the friendly love from Angela, and the constant advice she handed out freely.

Mostly, I had missed Booth. His sarcastic comments on my lack of social skills. The way he clapped his hands together in the excitement of a new case, ready to be solved by our unbeatable partnership. That was it. It was our partnership I'd missed.

I took a gulp of the dark coffee, and inhaled as it burned my mouth. Wiping my lips with my thumb, I leant back in the uncomfortable steel bench, and waited.

7:41 pm.

7:42

7:43

My hands were going numb. I wasn't aclimatized to the cool breeze of Washington. I was used to the warm winds, the penetrating sun, and the cloudless skies.

I lifted the coffee cup to my mouth and took a sip. It was stone cold. No surprise there. It tasted odd. The cool icyness clashing angrily with the rich, dry kick the coffee retained.

Then the rain started. A light shower at first: Tiny particles of water carried by the wind. But it quickly got heavier. The flicks of rain in my face got larger and more frequent.

The young, tall man, who owned the coffe stand decided to call it a day and pack up the stall. Looked like Booth wasn going to get his coffee. . . If he ever came. Would he come?

My thoughts were interrupted by a shout from the coffee stand.

"You waiting on something, Love?" I turned in the direction the voice came from, "Yeah, you." The man shouted as I looked at him.

I stood up, and dropping the cold coffee in he trash can, walked over to the coffee man.

"Yes," I replied, "I'm waiting on someone. I was supposed to meet them here," I glanced at the clock, "hours ago." The reality of how long I'd sat hit me like a wrecking ball.

"Well, if you want my advice. . ." His statement confused me. Surely, this was something said to a best friend, not a stranger on the street.

"I never asked for your advice."

"Well, I'd say that anyone who leaves a lady like you waiting for nine hours isn't worth the wait. Maybe he's one of these players who doesn't show up for the second date." These words confused me more than his first.

"I do not know what that means." I remembered with a pang off nostalgia all the times Booth had laughed at me saying I didn't understand modern context.

"Don't wait around, Love. The right guy won't leave you waiting." With that, he left, carrying his rucksack over one shoulder and stopping a cab at the end of the road.

My pocket vibrated again and I pulled out my phone, feeling rather flushed at what I'd just been told by the coffee man. It was another text from Angela.

_**Where are you? We're in the pub. Come if you want. Cam and Sweets are here too. See you soon, x**_

I would phone Angela later, when I got home. I'd make plans to meet her this week, we could go to the Royal Diner for lunch.

I put my phone back in my pocket, and looked around. The street was empty, the only noise coming from distant traffic.

Taking a shaky breath, I turned around. And stared in the direction of my house, where I had only been for a few seconds today, to drop my bags and run here.

He wasn't coming back.

I had to make myself face the facts, but I prayed to God, God, who Booth trusted so fully. I had never believed in such a God, A holy spirit who had control over everything of the universe, and beyond.

But right then, I prayed. I prayed that Booth was safe, wherever he was. I prayed that he had returned to Washington, and that he'd merely forgotten our parting promise to meet here. More than everything, I prayed that we'd be together soon.

I realised that the water on my cheeks wasn't only rain water. Dabbing my eyes, I walked back over to the bench, and picked up my handbag, walked down the street towards a waitng taxi.

_"Bones!"_

I stopped in my tracks. Had I imagined it? But it was _his_ voice. As strong as my knowledge was, my imagination was weak. Could I have conjured up his voice in my head?

"Bones wait!" I couldn't have imagines that. It was too clear, too perfect. I turned around.

And there he was, running towards me. He slowed when he saw that I'd noticed him, but only marginally.

"Bones." He reached me, and leant over, puting his hands over his knee caps, breathing hard. "Bones you're here, you're really here." His breathing steadied, and he threw his arms around me engulfing me in a hug. "You remembered," he said, letting me go, "Right next to the coffee stand."

We both looked to the empty stall where the man had told me to leave only five minutes ago. If I'd listened to him. I wouldn't have Booth with me right now.

"Of course I remembered. It's all I thought about all year." An involuntary yawn escaped my mouth and I covered it with my hand.

"Bones, how long have you been waiting here?"

"Since. . . eleven a.m." His eyes widdened.

"You stayed for almost ten hours? I'm so sorry, Bones. The flight was delayed. One of our men, he was injured on the way to the airport, I had to make the plane wait for him. Never leave a man behind, you know? But I'm so sorry. Come here, you look freezing." Again, he pulled me into a hug, rubbing my back with his hands. "God, I missed you." He mummbled.

That's when I knew it. I understood the feelings that had been building up for over a year. Building up for _long_ over a year. It had been building since I met Booth.

I loved him. I loved Booth. And I had to tell him, because otherwise, the moment would pass. And I'd never tell him. And he'd never know. Never know that I was in love with him.

"I love you too." I said, even though he'd never said he loved me. I could feel it. Something so illogical and senseless. Love.

He pulled away from me, to stare deep in my eyes.

"You love me?" His hands cupped my face as he waited on an answer.

"It took losing you to figure it out, but I've always loved you, Booth, I just . . didn't know it was love. I'd never felt it before you."

And we were kissing, just like that. It wasn't like our previous kisses: Nervous and full of uncertanty. It was perfect. And it never had to end. Booth expected me to pull away, saying that we couldn't be together, but I didn't. We _had_ to be together. The fact that we were both here proved that.

WE stopped kissing, and stared at each other. It didn't matter that it was raining, and I was soaking wet. It didn't matter that we hadn't seen each other for a year. It didn't matter. I loved Booth. With all my heart. A heart, that for most of my life, had been ignored. Why did I always trust my head?

Well, I wouldn't anymore. I was following my heart, and my heart was following Booth.

**A/N Well, there you go. If you thought that was good, please review, as it is the only way I will continue this story.**

**P.S, if you like Twilight, check out my Twilight fanfics x **

_**FailCullen x**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, just to tell you that due to the amount of amazing reviews I recieved, I WILL be continuing the story. Thank you to all who reviewed and added me to alerts, you all rock. The next chapter will be up shortly, but because I am currently working on another story, and beta-ing multiple stories, it may be a week or so before chapter two is up. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy the rest of Reunited.**

_**FailCullen x**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, it's FailCullen here. First of all I want to apologise for saying I'd upload soon and never doing it. I'd love to use the excuse that I've been on holiday and blah blah blah but mainly it's that I have completely run out of ideas and inspiration for this story. I really should have just left it at a one-shot. **

**However, if anyone is interested in continuing this story for me, and getting full rein of what goes on, please, please PM me, as I'd hate to see this story totally go down the toilet.**

**If I don't get anyone who offers to take it on for me, I will either call it a day and stop all together, or I will try and complete one more chapter, though I can't guarantee that it would be very good or very long.**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed this story, or PM'ed me. you were all really supportive and motivating. I'm sorry that I've kind of lost the plot with this story.**

**Yours, _FailCullen x_**


End file.
